


Catharsis 净化

by alucard1771



Category: The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of non-con, Tragedy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：话语的含义，仅存于甫出口的一瞬内，下一瞬便烟消云散。但在这一瞬，这极短暂的一瞬中，我所言，字字皆实。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis 净化

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catharsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448041) by [ice_evanesco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_evanesco/pseuds/ice_evanesco), [OrphanText](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphanText/pseuds/OrphanText). 



> 作者前言：受到了汤上很多很多很多棒棒的Dmitri同人图的启发。多多益善么么哒！

亲爱的Gustave，

我的确动手打了你，但我难以自抑。你的面容点燃了我体内最狂烈的激情。这令我无可避免地忆起得知你与我母之事的光景。  
你与她谈天时面带神秘的微笑，那干瘪的老巫，她抓着你的方式——我永远无法忍受。  
社会指定了什么是更合适、更易被接受的，正如你与她一道，总胜过与我。。。我无法忍受你带着如此渴切的目光望向我，却在下一刻将那微笑抛予她。

请接受我最深的歉意，  
完全属于你的，Dmitri

\---

Gustave，吾爱，

我恨我母遗赠你那幅画作。我知晓她的为人，即使临终依旧恶毒不改，铁石心肠，总如楔子一般教我们分隔，将你占为己有。  
那幅画，能否让你在即将拥有的金钱，即将继承的财富之外，想起更多的东西？  
那能否让你想起初见我时，我是怎样一个骨瘦如柴的苍白少年，跟在母亲（那专横的巫婆！）身后？  
或许你会想起你曾赠予我一个苹果，我由此自愿同你共赴罪恶之渊薮。我坠入爱河，而你，则是唯一看向我，视我为完整人类的人。  
既非可作抵押的人质，也非交恶夫妻的棋子，我由此可享独立的人格，被听闻，被看见，以及，是的，被爱，和被触及。  
Gustave，为何盗画？又为何逃离？你认为我最终不会将它（和我自己）拱手相送？愤怒是真实的，但其他的一切，话语，仇恨，统统只是逢场作戏。你没能识破我们之间的秘密信号吗？  
我被迫与你为敌，谨盼着你的谅解。

爱你的， Dimitri.

\---

珍贵的Gustave,

一切愈发脱离我的掌控。  
我得知你正在狱中蒙难，亦知你所受之苦。失却合适的消遣，你将如何满足自己？你是如此喜爱你的气味、香波和肥皂。我从未见过任何人，男人抑或女人，在这点上比你更虚荣。  
我生动清晰地记得你如何成为我暂住宾馆时的贴身男仆。你是第二，或许第三、第四位。具体场景我已遗忘，仅记得我母亲逢季来访，爱你至深。  
她如此违和，衰老，几由一堆发脆的骨和松弛的肉组成。她如何能在镜中看向自己，认定她值得与你同行？你作我男仆的记忆在我脑中闪耀，你在夜间为我温暖沐浴，无微不至地照顾我，甚于童年起的任何人。  
你用微笑怂恿我，除去我的衣衫与伪饰，让我将自己献予你。我依然会在梦中重回彼时短暂却灿烂的时光。  
我可感你在我肤上的手，爱抚着，拂去对我母亲的蔑视与仇恨，净化我。我可感你的口在我之上，那些沐浴中我沉沉睡去时的隐秘亲吻。  
Gustave，我恳求你忍受这些侮辱。脱离这废墟的路途总会出现。

你的， Dimitri.

\---

Gustave,

你必须逃离。我会尽快解释一切。

Dimitri

\---

Gustave,

事情已跳脱我的控制。我从未想到Jopling会是如此危险之人，我雇他仅为除掉我那尖锐贪婪的恶母。我曾想我可付清佣金，他却勒索于我，索求一日大过一日。  
我已遭毁了，Gustave。他即是我命中之祸。我为自身驱除烦忧，却不想引阴险恶鬼入室。  
他决意掩埋每一丝罪恶痕迹，而将我作为傀儡。  
我受其玷辱，他对这具身躯所做之事——我甚至耻于提及至此。  
我乞求你，我至亲爱的，请务必求取周全，你的存活也许能为我继续这悔过的苦难增加勇气。

Dimitri.

\---

Gustave，我的光芒

今日见你几乎令我毁灭。  
如今你已知我至如此境地。一位贵族，却要屈尊成为勒索他人之刺客的奴隶，被迫卷入对方扭曲的事务。  
你已在我臂上见过他迅速蔓延的法西斯帝国标志，是吗？我并非邪恶之人，只是走投无路。  
我的身躯覆满他的标记，我再无法直视己身。他直入房内折辱我，无休无止。  
Gustave我已绝望，但求得到你任何一丝原谅，求若不得我会即刻陷入疯狂。  
我伤痕累累，破碎不堪，但如你能原谅，我便获痊愈。

Dimitri

\---

Gustave,

多亏有你，我终除去Jopling。当你说出真相，我失去一切，他便视我无利可图了。  
他拍摄下我被打，赤裸而失去意识的相片，传至各个最有名望的家族，你也或许收到几份。  
那使我深陷丑闻不得不背井离乡。  
那使我根本不敢直视你的双眼。  
那使我丝毫不感想象自己值得获得你的爱，甚至爱你。  
我会去往英格兰，若有幸，我会开始一段新的人生。

Dimitri.

\---

Gustave,

这是我写给你的最后一信。我们并不受命运眷顾。你若见我，则是踏上过早死去的不归之途。  
或许这便是必须付出的代价，是我母亲降于我的诅咒。我被诅咒永不得爱情。我的爱人也必被从我身边带走，先是被我母亲，后是被那死亡。  
那些被我勉强逃过的平民、污秽村童和制度傀儡也许会成为你的死因，这是极不合理的。  
我已对更高的权力失去信任，我所经历的痛苦、痛苦和无穷尽的痛苦，是不得救赎，也不得原谅的。  
Gustave，我愿你记住我。让我的形容在你灵魂中永存，而我将在自己的死亡里找寻到你。我很快将去与你会合。同你分离后，留恋世间自此再无意义。

Dimitri.

\---

＂亲爱的Gustave，我已受至高祝福。此刻躺在你怀中令我治愈。我能够爱，能快乐，能存活。往昔的伤痛已几乎不复存在。我已不再渴求他物，我感到完满。＂Dmitri低语着，微笑起来。十八岁的青年吻着爱人宽厚的手掌。Gustave愉悦地朝他微笑着。  
＂你作散文美极。＂Gustave低语，＂答应我，你会给我写信，用才华之美填满信笺。＂  
＂我答应你。＂Dmitri抬眼，吻上礼宾员的双唇。

 

END


End file.
